The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to power adapter security system for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable IHSs such as, for example, notebook computers, netbook computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, and/or a variety of other portable IHSs known in the art, are desirable for many users due to their mobility. However, the mobility of portable IHSs raises a number of issues. For example, portable IHS mobility requires that the portable IHS run on power from a battery that must be periodically recharged. In order to ensure that the battery may be recharged when needed, the user of the portable IHS must carry around a powering device that includes a power adapter with cables that connect to the portable IHS and a power source (e.g., an AC outlet). Furthermore, portable IHSs may be easily stolen due to their relatively small size. Users may prevent their portable IHSs from being stolen by securing the IHS using a security device, but such security devices typically require that the user carry around a lock and security cable that connect to the portable IHS and an relatively immobile object. Thus, in order to enable mobility and security for a portable IHS, users must carry around multiple devices with associating cabling, thereby reducing the mobility of the portable IHS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system for powering and securing an IHS.